


Absence of Innocence.

by Mukunee



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, F/F, Married Life, god i wish i was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: In the Winter I wonder what it's like to be where you are, where you are, where you are {m for heavy themes}





	

**Author's Note:**

> another quick little songfic i wrote up because hot darn ikuzono fucks me up. based on la dispute's Sunday Morning at a Funeral. maybe ill write something happy one day also if there are like periods missing or extra commas or something blame my glasses they broke and i still havent been able to fix them.

_Sunday Morning still laid innocent in sheets, barely half asleep._

_“M_ ukuro-chan! It’s time to get up!”

The soldier couldn’t help but groan as she sat up from her plain, white bedsheets. She felt so innocent, curled up in her three blankets, waking up next to her beautiful girlfriend. It pained her to think she would have to leave this calm, protected safe-space for even a minute, but of course, life had to get in the way.

Sayaka had some small surgery planned for today- nothing major at all. She had gotten into a car accident that messed up her back, and it had really been bothering her. Mukuro was against it. Surgeries always freaked her out. The thought of trusting someone else with the task of opening your body up, fixing whatever need be, and then sewing it back up was just terrifying to her. But in the end, Mukuro caved. After all, Sayaka was in a lot of pain whenever they went out together. It would just be cruel to leave her like that.

“Oh, right… Your surgery is in the morning, right?”

A nod. Mukuro really wished she had shook her head instead.

_Sunday morning broke and dragged me out of bed slightly less asleep,_

“Yep! Speaking of which, I should get going. I might end up being late if I don’t move my fanny and get over there! Coffee’s already made. Love you! I’ll call you when I get out!”

With that, she left, giving Mukuro nothing but a tender kiss on the forehead before bolting out the door. Oh. Sighing, Mukuro herself got out of bed and sat down at the kitchen table.

Married life was amazing- way better than Mukuro could have ever have imagined. Being able to share a bed and a home with the love of her life was great enough, but added with the additions of a dog and a surname were just the cherry on top. Mukuro Maizono. It sounded so…

Beautiful.

_Sunday morning I was warming all the cold parts of my head with in cups and coffee pots._

The ravenette spent a good ten minutes just sitting, holding her coffee cup gently in her rough hands, staring at her tattoo. Fenrir was a dark part of her life. And one of the happiest points in her childhood. Still, it was bad, and led to a lot of strain between her and her sister.

Oh, Junko! “Shit,” Mukuro swore under her breath as she realized she was late. Junko had asked her out to coffee at some hipster cafe in fifteen minutes.

Miraculously she managed to look presentable in ten. If she ran, she might just make it.

In her careless hurry and panic, she grabbed her car keys and left her phone on the kitchen table. When she realized that simple fact she was already with Junko, and there was no way she was flaking on Junko for a silly phone.

After all, it was just a phone.

_Sunday morning left the ringer off._

 

She had three missed calls and voicemail messages to match when she got home. She was excited to listen to them.

_“Hey Mukuro-chan! I’m just getting to the hospital. Wish me luck!”_

Aw. That was so cute, Mukuro thought. She loved how she always kept her posted, even if she didn’t want to be.

_“Phew, I’m all dressed in my hospital gown! It’s way too big on me! Hehe, it kinda makes me feel like I’m in your big, strong arms right now… Oh! They’re saying I have to get off my phone now. Love you! I’ll be dreaming of you!”_

A hot blush made its way onto the soldier’s face as she heard her wife make such cute comments. God, she was such a cutie! She couldn’t wait to hear what cute remarks were left on the las-

_“Mrs. Maizono, I’m assuming this is your phone number. I'm calling from Sayaka's phone.”-_

That wasn’t Sayaka.

_“It was unlocked. I hate to do this over the phone, especially over voicemail, but it’s important you know. Sayaka’s surgery went wrong. There was a small power-outage during the procedure… She’s alive right now, but I can’t say for how long-”_

Oh my god.

_“... But I don’t think it’ll be long.”_

That call was from three hours ago.

By the time she got to the hospital, Sayaka was gone.

_Sunday morning stared at rows of crowded pews. Half or all asleep, looking for a seat._

The funeral was a week after her death. Mukuro didn’t want to go. Junko made her.

A lot of the people sitting in the crowded pews were people Sayaka barely knew. She could recall Sayaka explicitly telling her why she didn’t invite them to her wedding. People like Leon Kuwata. Nasty ex’s who could never get over her. But it was up to her father, the one who was hardly there for Sayaka throughout her youth who was given the right to plan her final goodbye.

As she sat down, her mind could do nothing but wander. She first remembered the first time she hung out with Sayaka. It was a cold, sunday winter’s afternoon. For whatever reason, Sayaka had invited her over her house to watch a movie. She of course accepted the offer, because Sayaka was like ten times out of Mukuro’s league and she was a gay social outcast who admired her.

They watched Finding Nemo. Sayaka had seen it millions of times. Mukuro was kind of scared during the shark scene. She let her bury her face in her shoulder until it was over.

They made a habit of their weekly movie nights, which was when Sayaka would take the chance to make fun of Mukuro for not seeing classic disney films. Even throughout marriage, the idol could never get over the fact Mukuro’s favorite movie was something as cute and childish as The Lion King.

She could hear her now. _"Your favorite movie is about animated lions singing!"_ Sayaka would exclaim promptly before bursting out into laughter. Mukuro would laugh with her and make some half-assed excuse, but oh no, Sayaka always saw right through her.

_Sunday someone’s never coming here, to this place anymore.\_

But there was no Sayaka here. Instead of hiding her emotions through hers, Junko’s shoulder was all she had. Her shoulder reeked of perfume. It made her choke.

_“There, there! It’s almost over you know!”_ She would coo. Whenever they watched the movie she would do this, and without fail, every single time she was struggling not to laugh. The thought of a big, tough soldier cowering at some animated sharks was just too funny to her.

“There, there. Sis… It’s almost over.”

The funeral finally came to an end.

  


The next day was harder than anything she had experienced before. The first thing she saw when she woke up was her cellphone, still sitting on the kitchen table where she had foolishly left it. She couldn’t bear to look at it, so instead, she just buried her face in her covers. They still smelled faintly of Sayaka’s perfume. Those white blankets didn’t feel so innocent anymore.  


End file.
